The Freedom
by Fumiko Yamazaki
Summary: Perjuangan Naruto dkk dalam memperjuankan kemerdekaan Indonesia saat sekolahnya telah dihancurkan oleh Belanda. Spesial untuk merayakan HUT RI yang ke-67. DIRGAHAYU INDONESIA


_**The Freedom**_

_**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Story by: Fumiko Yamazaki**_

_**Warning : OOC, typo (maybe), EYD, canon (maybe), dan ketidak sempurnaan lainnya.**_

_**Summary : Perjuangan tentara Indonesia saat memperjuangkan kemerdekaan sangat tidak mudah. Mereka harus siap mati saat itu juga. Tapi karena semangat untuk merdeka maka itu semua tidak menjadi masalah. **_

_**Terinspirasi dari film Merah Putih.**_

_**Special untuk merayakan HUT RI yang ke-67**_

_**DIRGAHAYU INDONESIA**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

**Hinata P.O.V.**

Aku berdiri bersama Hanabi yang sekarang resmi menjadi seorang Letnan. Bangga rasanya aku mempunyai adik seperti Hanabi, seorang pemuda tampan yang memiliki kemampuan khusus sehingga mampu menjadi seorang Letnan, kakak mana yang tidak bangga? Suasana pesta ini tampak ramai dan menyenangkan. Ya, pesta perpisahan sebelum tentara Indonesia berangkat untuk bertempur. Aku tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum sampai aku melihat sesosok pemuda yang menatapku. Dia tersenyum memberi salam padaku dan aku membalasnya. Hanabi lalu berbisik kepadaku, "Mbak, aku tinggal sebentar ya." Katanya sembari meninggalkanku. Pandanganku lalu beralih kepada pemuda tadi yang menatapku, dan tampaknya dia mulai mendekat, "Nona, maukah anda berdansa denganku?" aku tersenyum mendengar permintaannya yang sopan, segera ku raih tangannya dan mulai berdansa dengan diiringi lagu 'Rayuan Pulau Kelapa' lagu yang indah untuk mengiringi dansaku. "Apa kau siap bertempur besok?" tanyaku pada pemuda bermata gelap itu, "Saya akan berusaha. Saya rasa itulah guna latihan selama ini." Aku tersenyum mendengarnya, jawaban yang cukup mengesankan walaupun ku tahu bahwa dia hanyalah seorang petani miskin dari Sulawesi.

Dansa kami berakhir saat Konohamaru, teman Hanabi datang dan meminta pemuda itu untuk bergantian. Musik berhenti dan dansa selesai, setelah Konohamaru memberikan salam, tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan. Rupanya Belanda mulai menyerang dan membom sekolah tenrtara ini. Aku segera berlari menuju Hanabi dan dia mendorongku untuk segera pergi "Mbak, pergi Mbak! Selamatkan dirimu!" segera kulangkahkan kakiku saat ledakan kedua terjadi. Tampak siswa Sekolah Tentara Rakyat berlari menuju tempat senjata dan segera mempersiapkan diri untuk bertempur.

**Hanabi P.O.V**

"Mbak, cepat pergi! Selamatkan dirimu!" segera ku dorong kakak perempuanku, Hinata. Setelah Hinata berlari pergi aku segera menuju tempat persiapan dimana senjata-senjata kami ditaruh. "Ayo, cepat! Cepat! Kita akan bertempur. Belanda sudah dekat, ayo cepat-cepat!" inspektur kami memberi perintah sembari bergegas. Segera ku ambil senjata dan perlengkapanku dan memimpin kelompokku.

**Normal P.O.V**

Sasuke, Chouji, Konohamaru dan beberapa tentara lainnya segera berlari ke hutan. Mereka mulai maju menyerang tapi Belanda tidak menampakkan dirinya. "Ah, dimana para belanda itu?" Chouji mulai menurunkan senjatanya, "Tidak ada di sini. Mereka pasti sudah pergi!" katanya sambil berjalan maju tanpa persiapan apa-apa, "Chouji jangan lengah. Hei! Chouji jangan!" terlambat! Chouji yang lengah harus merelakan nyawanya melayang karena saat dia melangkah tadi, beberapa tentara Belanda menembaknya. Tubuh Chouji ambruk dengan puluhan peluru yang bersarang di tubuhnya. Tiba-tiba keluar banyak tentara belanda dan mulai menyerang tentara Indonesia. Sasuke dan anggota yang lain mundur sampai parit pertahanan, saat mereka mengangkat senjata dan membalas tembakan-tembakan tentara Belanda. Konohamaru yang ketakutan tiba-tiba berteriak histeris, "Kita harus pergi! Kita akan mati di sini! Aku belum mau mati." Sasuke menamparnya. "Dengar priyayi! Kita tidak akan mati kalau kita melawannya. Buang rasa takutmu!" tapi Konohamaru malah berlari meninggalkan teman-temannya. "Tsing!" suara peluru berdesing dan menembus tubuh salah satu temannya, "Sasuke, kita harus mundur! Kita terlalu sedikit melawan mereka!" Naruto memberi saran kepada Sasuke yang tidak henti-hentinya menembak. "Iya. Aku setuju! Ayo mundur, mundur!" mereka mulai mundur dan Belanda terus menyerang hingga tidak sedikit dari mereka yang ambruk. Gugur dalam perjuangannya.

**Hanabi P.O.V**

Sial! Tentara-tentara Belanda itu lebih kuat mendesak kami. Pasti mereka sudah merencanakan penyerangan ini sebelumnya. Saat aku tiba di parit perlindungan, aku melihat Shikamaru di sana. "Shikamaru, kenapa kau ada di sini?" tanyaku, wajahnya lalu menatapku serius, "Karena aku melihat kakakmu. Ditengah hutan ini." Aku langsung menegang mendengarnya, "Hinata, dimana dia?" dia lalu menunjuk ke arah Utara "Disana!" segera aku berlari menuju arah yang di tunjuk shikamaru. Tak perduli dengan teriakan teman-teman yang melarangku keluar dari parit. Yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah Hinata, Hinata, dan Hinata. "Hinata… Hinata… Hinata… dimana kamu?" berkali-kali aku memanggil namanya, beberapa kali aku sudah singgah di parit pertahanan dan bertanya kepada tentara yang ada di sana. Hingga saat aku melewati rumpunan pohon-pohon besar, aku melihat Konohamaru disana. Sedang meringkuk gemetaran. "Konohamaru, apa kau melihat Hinata?" tanyaku yang dijawab dengan gelengan kepala olehnya. Kembali tembakan Belanda menghantam kami, segera ku tarik tangan Konohamaru supaya keluar dan ikut melawan. Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah peluru menembus dadaku. "Tolong aku Konohamaru!" kataku sambil mencoba menarik tangannya, tapi jawaban yang kudapat adalah "Aku takut Hanabi. Aku belum mau mati!" dan dia pergi meninggalkanku sendirian yang terkapar tak berdaya dan kehilangan banyak darah.

**Hinata P.O.V.**

Suara tembakan peluru memenuhi pendengaranku. Pasti sedang terjadi baku tembak antara Hanabi dan tentara yang lainnya dengan pasukan Belanda. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku agar menjauh dari tempat itu tapi dimana-mana juga sama. Akhirnya kuputuskan untuk menemui Hanabi dan berlindung bersamanya. Tapi sayup-sayup kudengar suara Hanabi memanggil namaku dan diikuti suara desingan peluru. Jangan-jangan Hanabi, tidak! Itu tidak mungkin. Hanabi pasti bisa bertahan. "Hanabi! Hanabi! Hanabi!" aku memanggil-mangil namanya dan akhirnya apa yang kutakutkan menjadi kenyataan. "Hanabi!" aku segera memeluk tubuh Hanabi yang terkapar tak berdaya dengan luka didada. Saat aku menangis, datanglah pemuda bermata gelap tadi.

"Hanabi." Dia memeriksa tubuhnya, sementara aku mengenggam erat tangan Hanabi, "Mbak, aku takut! Aku takut kita tidak bisa bertemu lagi." Air mataku semakin deras menetes. "Tidak Hanabi, itu tidak akan terjadi. Yang kamu butuhkan sekarang hanyalah dokter." Hanabi memandangku dengan tatapan sayu, "Tidak Mbak. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi Mbak." Dia memandang ke arah temannya, "Sasuke, jaga Hinata, kakakku." Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya, "Mbak, aku kedinginan. Apa sekarang sedang hujan?" aku menggeleng karena tidak bisa berkata-kata lagi. Aku hanya bisa mengusap wajahnya, "Sudahlah. Jangan bicara lagi." Tanganku mengelus pipinya, "Aku sudah tidak kuat Mbak, jaga dirimu! Aku sayang kamu Mbak." Dan Hanabi menutup matanya, berhenti berbicara, berhenti bernafas. Sedangkan aku hanya bisa menangis histeris sambil masih memeluk tubuhnya. Pagi menjelang, dan aku masih tetap di sini, masih memeluk tubuh Hanabi. Sampai akhirnya kembali terdengar suara tembakan. "Sudahlah Hinata. Kita harus pergi! Tentara-tentara Belanda itu akan menemukan kita disini." Aku menolak. Tapi Sasuke menggendongku dan menyeretku pergi dari situ. Membawaku pergi menuju sungai dimana disitu masih ada tentara dari Sekolah Tentara Rakyat yang masih selamat.

**Normal P.O.V**

Naruto segera menghampiri Sasuke dan Hinata yang baru datang. "Sasuke bagaimana yang lain?" Sasuke tampak muram, "Mereka semua mati. Gugur saat bertempur." Naruto mengusap wajahnya. "Bagaimana dengan Letnan Hanabi?" kali ini Hinata yang muram, "Hanabi sudah mati!" Konohamaru tampak gemetaran saat yang lain mendekatinya. "Maksudmu?" Naruto mendekatinya, dan tampak Konohamaru makin ketakutan. "Aku melihatnya sampai dia ditembak." Mendengar hal itu Hinata lalu berteriak "Jadi kau tinggalkan dia?" Sasuke segera menarik bajunya dan hendak memukulnya saat terjadi baku tembak lagi dengan pasukan Belanda. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru dan yang lainnya segera mempersiapkan senjata melawannya. Sedangkan Konohamaru ditugaskan membawa pergi Hinata dari situ. "Sasuke! Perintahkan yang lain untuk segera mundur!" perintah Naruto yang langsung dituruti oleh Sasuke.

Mereka mundur dan berlari menuju desa. Sementara Sasuke dan satu tentara lain menyelinap ke gudang senjata dan mengambil beberapa senjata beserta amunisinya. Dan Naruto menemui warga desa dan meminta mereka untuk mengungsi, tapi mereka menolak karena sayang dengan ternak-ternak mereka. "Ayolah, bapak-bapak, ibu-ibu! Segera pergi mengungsi ke gunung agar kalian aman!" Naruto masih membujuk mereka saat salah satu tentara memberitahu bahwa Belanda sudah datang. Dan Belanda memang sudah datang. Dan dengan kejamnya pasukan belanda membantai semua orang yang ada disitu kecuali satu keluarga, yaitu keluarga kepala desa, Pein. Tapi istri kepala desa, Konan tewas ditembak.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

Inilah hasil dari kesalahan warga desa tadi. Mereka lebih memilih ternak daripada menyelamatkan jiwa mereka sendiri. Si Kepala Desa yang sombong ini juga akhirnya menyesal juga. "Sudahlah Pak. Ini kesalahan kami karena tidak mampu melindungi kalian. Maafkan kami Pak." Naruto berkata kepada Pein yang kini hanya bisa menatapi makam istrinya. "Tidak, ini bukan salah kalian. Ini salahku yang tidak mau mendengarkan kalian. Seharusnya kami memang harus ikut berjuang untuk membela Negara ini." Aku mulai tergugah, "Jadi apa Bapak mau ikut berjuang bersama kami?"Naruto mulai bersemangat begitu juga denganku. "Justru aku akan tersinggung bila kalian tidak mengajakku. Aku dan anak laki-lakiku akan membantu." Aku tersenyum, "Tapi mereka kan tidak bisa memakai senapan." Konohamaru tiba-tiba menyeletuk, "Memangnya kau bisa?" balasku yang ditanggapi tawa oleh yang lain. "tenang saja. Aku punya banyak anak laki-laki." Pein kembali membuatku bersemangat, "Tidak cukup tapi sangat membantu." Jawab Naruto.

Hari pun berganti, sinar fajar menyeruak di antara kegelapan dan malam pun berganti dengan pagi. Tampak konfoy pasukan Belanda yang membawa bahan bakar dan makanan. Konfoy itu dipimpin oleh seorang laki-laki tua, berkeriput, dan jelek yang merupakan jendral dari Pasukan Belanda. Saat hendak melewati jembatan di situ sedang ada gembala yang menggembalakan kambing-kambingnya. Melihat ada yang menghalangi jalannya, jendral belanda itu segera menyuruh anak buahnya untuk mengusirnya. Tanpa mereka sadari bahwa di antara gembala-gembala itu ada Sasuke yang menyamar dan teman-temannya yang lain di bantu anak kepala desa sudah bersiap sedia dengan masing-masing senapan ditangan.

Saat di suruh menepi, Sasuke bersikap wajar dan menurut. Dan ketika iringan kembali bergerak, di mobil yang ada di tengah iringan diselipkannya granat sedangkan dia sendiri dan anak kepala desa terjun masuk ke sungai. Satu detik kemudian meledaklah mobil itu. Pasukan Belanda segera keluar dari mobil dan menuju sungai hendak menembak Sasuke yang masuk kedalam air. Pada saat itulah, para tentara Indonesia menyerang dan menembak. Tentara Belanda yang tidak siap kewalahan ditambah dengan truk bahan bakar yang mereka ledakan membuat pasuka Belanda kewalahan. Baku tembak berlangsung dengan seru. Dan dengan tekat untuk merdeka yang kuat. Puluhan Pasukan Belanda itu mampu dikalahkan hanya oleh sepuluh orang. Hanya menyisakan dua orang pasukan Belanda dan Jendralnya.

Itachi, Naruto, dan yang lainnya kemudian mendekat kearah jendral Pasukan Belanda. Tapi tiba-tiba, Deidara, anak kedua Pein berlari sambil menggendong adiknya yang paling bungsu. "Ayah, Tobi tertembak!" Kazuku yang emosi kemudian mendekati jendral Belanda, "Kau bunuh Ibuku. Kau tembak pula adikku. Dasar kau manusia terkutuk." Dan sebuah pukulan mendarat diperut sang Jendral. Shikamaru segera menenangkan Kazuku, sementara Naruto menghampirinya "Katakan, kemana lagi pasukanmu akan bergerak." Jendral diam. Naruto memberi kode kepada Sasuke untuk menembak salah satu tentara Belanda. "Sekali lagi kutanya, kemana Pasukan Belanda bergerak?" dengan senapan Sasuke yang akan menembak jendral lalu bersuara. "Kalian bukan tentara. Kalian penjagal yang membantai orang." Jendral buka mulut hanya untuk menghina tentara Indonesia. "Mereka hanya petani. Kami hanya rakyat kecil yang ingin kedamaian dan keadilan di negeri ini." Jawab Naruto tegas.

Shikamaru yang tidak sabar lalu mengambil kunainya dan meletakkannya dileher jendral bersiap untuk memutuskannya. "Baik, baik, aku beritahu. Mereka menuju ke Lamongan." dengan kasar dan terburu-buru Naruto membanting tubuh jendral ke tanah dan mengejar Sasuke yang telah berlari duluan. "Sasuke, kau mau kemana?" Naruto menarik tangan Sasuke, "Letnan, kita harus segera ke Lamongan dengan cepat."Sasuke mencoba menepis tangan Naruto tapi Naruto lebih kuat. "Kita akan lebih cepat sampai kalau menggunakan itu!" katanya sambil menunjuk truk pasukan belanda yang berjejer.

Segera mereka menghampiri salah satu truk dan menyingkirkan mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan. "Hei, Sasuke. Kau tidak bisa mengendarai truk ini ya?" Konohamaru menyeletuk saat Sasuke kebingungan dengan truk-truk itu. "Sudah aku saja." Dia lalu mengambil kursi pengemudi dan mengemudikan truk itu dengan tujuan selanjutnya adalah Lamongan. Dengan semangat untuk merdeka mereka melanjutkan perjalanan dan bersiap menghadapi apa yang menantinya esok hari.

.

.

.

_**Owari**_

_**A/N: Fuih… Akhirnya selesai juga ini fic… Gimana, gimana? Dapat nggak kesan tegangnya? Ngg.. Soal jalan ceritanya Fuko ambil kayak di film Merah Putih. Tadi pagi ada yang nonton nggak? Kalau ada pasti tahu deh siapa-siapa aja yang main di film itu dan nama tokoh yang Fuko ganti. Buat yang nggak ada nonton Fuko kasih tahu aja, meskipun Fuko juga nggak terlalu tahu #plak#. Hinata disini jadi Senja, trus Sasuke jadi Tomas yang bakalan pacaran sama Hinata di film Darah Garuda, Naruto jadi Letnan Amir, Konohamaru jadi Marius, trus si Shikamaru jadi Dayat. Oh, iya si Hanabi Fuko buat jadi cowok di sini. Uwow! Pasti cakepnya nyaingin Zumi Zola yang jadi Suromo nih *ditabok pake bakiak*. Trus Akatsuki cuman jadi pigura aja, trus tokoh-tokoh orang belanda nggak Fuko sebut namanya, habis susah diingat sih #dijambak#. Baiklah ini fic Fuko khusus buat HUT RI. Mungkin ada kesalahan yang pastinya banyak bertebaran dan saya harap minna-san mau review atau mengkritik fic ini biar di saat yang akan datang, Fuko bisa menulis fic yang lebih baik lagi.**_

_**DIRGAHAYU INDONESIA**_

_**MERDEKA!**_


End file.
